MMN: Forte's miracle cure, hand over that chip!
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: {one-shot} An alternate universe parody with the Megaman classic cast in a Ranma half episode (includes original characters)


Warning: this is a parody of the original mega man saga. At the same time is an alternate Universe.  
  
The scene opens in the great city of New York, where the voice of Forte starts to speak, at the same time the camera view is toward the sky.  
  
"Here am I, the place where all started..." Flash backs of Roll's face came around. "But can I only be content of been just her enemy and pet? NO WAY!!!"  
  
"Why don't you write a love letter in green ink?" A girl voice echoed Forte's mind and he look back (he was in his human form) to see two high school human girls walking with sparkly eyes. "That way, like they say, people will fall in love with you." "Oh great!" said the second one, "I'll go straight to the super market after school!" and they go away.  
  
Forte humphed and smirks in a mock way and start to walk, "Yeah right... girls always believe just about everything..."  
  
Scene change outside of a super market where the voice of Forte echoed screaming, "GIVE ME ALL THE GREEN IN YOU GOT!!!!"  
  
tan tan tan  
  
Mega Man Nuts Chapter 20-dunno  
  
Forte's miracle cure, Hand over that chip!!!  
  
The scene re-opens again in a cafeteria, where Forte was writing something, then he close the letter and start hugging is giggling madly.  
  
Then he goes outside and raise the letter, "FINALLY!!! I DID IT!!!" a thunder came out and started to rain. "Ow shut..."  
  
The scene changes again in a public bath were we can see Dr. Light, Rock and Sammy inside a tub.  
  
"Are you happy we came in a public bath bro?" says Sammy with his cheerful smile.  
  
"Yeah right... we weren't have to be like this if you hadn't busted the tub with your experiments." Rock answered him sarcastically.  
  
"Come one now boys, don't start a fight again." Dr. Light answered trying to calm both boys. Then they started to listen to noises and a bark, Rock and Sammy turns toward the noise and see Forte in his dog form (a clone or Gospel) running desperately away from two kids who were shooting with water guns. Forte had something in his mouth while running, Sammy made an evil smirk, and throw a peace of soap sliding under his legs. Forte start to slip and was thrown toward the hot water splashing. And something that was a letter fall on top of Sammy. He took the letter and took a look at it.  
  
"For Roll Light..." WAMB!! Forte came out in his 'human form' and elbowed Sammy on the face while taking the note and saying. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!!" POOM!! But Sammy kicked him on the chick while taking letter and tried to read some.  
  
"Dear Roll I had always loved yoUFF!!" Sammy was kicked again and both starts a fight.  
  
The scene changes to the girls side while the even stays on roll who was scrubbing herself but stop at the noise in the male side.  
  
"Mmm... the boys' side sure is noisy..." She then heard some meaw singing, she look at her side to see a red cat that was filling a bucket with hot water, the cat splashed it self and turned to a HOT red-orange hair girl with blue eyes.  
  
"May-Lin? What are you doing?" ask little roll to her companion. "Hiya.. That is last time May-Lin will be neko-bot (cat-bot)."  
  
"What did you said?" ask again Roll. May-Lin took out a capsule. Then she opens it and shows a chip inside. "You know what this is?" Roll nodded in 'no' "This is a special chip, you install it, use it, get wet and still no change."  
  
Roll ad a flash light, "You don't change?" Then May-Lin answers. "Yes, May- Lin use soap, not be cat more, Sammy won't hate May-Lin."  
  
"If you say so... let me look at it." Roll tried to reach it but the cat- girl move it away in defense. "No touch! this soap-chip is to to precious!" But she squished the soap so hard with out noticing that slept away from her hand. "Oh no! Must recover that soap!" She fill water and splash her self turning to cat and jump to the other side.  
  
In the boys' side, Sammy was taunting Forte, "Nah nah nah nah nah! You can't get me!" with the letter in hand, then the soap crosses to his side, and fell on his feet. He moved his hands as fast as he could when stepped on it but fall to the floor head first. Then Forte catches the soap. "Hah, you deserved that." Then he walks away. He started washing himself when Sammy started screaming about a cat. "CAT CAT CAT, GET IT OFF OF ME GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!" Then he crashed with Forte smashing him against the mirror. Then the letter went flying and falls to Rock's hands.  
  
"Uh? What's this?" he takes it and reads it.  
  
The scene changes in the Light's house, where Roll was brushing her hair, "There is a letter for me?" Rock nods and takes it out. "I found it at the public bath. Take it." He gives the letter to Roll. "Oh wow, I wonder who is from?" she said excited.  
  
Sammy appeared walking at side and took the letter off her hands. "Hey!! That letter has my name on it, not yours!" Roll protest but Sammy didn't listen to her, he open the letter and starts reading it.  
  
"Dear Roll I had always loved yOUCGH!!" Forte appears form nowhere and elbowed Sammy. "GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Sammy stands again and glances neutrally at Forte while holding the letter. "Hey, what... you don't want her to hear something you wrote G-chan?"  
  
"Oh, so the letter is from you Forte-kun?" Forte blushed and gritted his teeth. "DON'T CALL ME G-CHAN!!!" He started attacking Sammy, but he dodged all his attacks and somersault Forte sending him to the pond close to the house. [AAAAHH!! SHUT!! NOO!! I'M GOIGN TO TURN INTO A DOG IN FRONT OF ROLL!!]  
  
Forte thought as he was his way toward the water, but he suddenly stopped. "uh?" He look and Sammy was holding him form the head, and he smirks.  
  
"Now is a good time to thank me... don't you think?"  
  
"Thank you for what? For insulting me?" Forte retorted. But something happened, the stone holding both snapped and both were going toward the water. "FORTE!!!!!!" both splash into the water and while Forte was sinking he said "Sammy kill me and get it over with!!!"  
  
Both teenage robots rose again to surface but something was wrong. Sammy was in his female form while Forte was normal. "What the..." said Sammy, then Forte in shock, whacked Sammy's head. "What the hell was that for!?" protested Sammy-chan. He/she grabbed a stone and smack Forte with it. "Am I the only one who noticed you are all wet?"  
  
[What is this, I'm wet, I did not change... this means... this means... I'M CURED OF THE DOG!!!] Forte celebrated with tears of joy while looking at Sammy who was throwing water at him.  
  
[That means we are equal he and I... no... even more than equal!] He then turns toward Roll. "Roll read that letter form me, read it and you'll see my true feelings."  
  
He turns around. "We'll discus it later, farewell!" He jumps out the yard disappearing into the dark night.  
  
"What was that all about" Said Rock. "I don't know... but the ink ran all the page because of the water." Answer his sister.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU CHANGE TELL ME!!" yeld Sammy-chan on the pond.  
  
May-Lin, who was spying on the shadows, said in whisper. "That boy, he used May-Lin's chip with out ask.  
  
The next scene opens with Forte looking at some flowers blushing.  
  
[I don't know... with some unknown reason I don't change when I get wet... that means... that means...] "I CAN ASK ROLL IN A DATE!! ROLL PLEASE, BE MY GIRL!!"  
  
Forte starts screaming in joy and laughing maniacally while destroying a stone wall on his path, but he was stopped when suddenly he was splashed with water.  
  
"Wow! Check it out, you really are cured of the dog! So tell me your secret. You won't hold it to a pal, won't you?" said Sammy holding a empty buckled and sitting in the fence.  
  
"Sammy! Heh, besides there is nothing to tell you." answer back Forte. Sammy jumps at his side and hold him by his shoulders while smiling. "Oh come on, who's your best buddy?" "You're not my buddy..." Forte retorted.  
  
"I'm begging on top of my hands and knees here." Said Sammy in a serious tone, then the camera goes backwards and Sammy was on top of Forte's head. "You're on top of my head you jerk! GET LOST!!!!" He uppercuts Sammy sending him flying.  
  
"The one I want, is Roll, oh Roll where could you be... WHERE ARE YOU ROLL!!" yells Forte. "Hi" Roll appears on his side. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" scream Forte in shock and surprise.  
  
"So, what was you were going to tell me?" ask Roll. "I... kind of forgot..." said Forte, then he close his eyes and close his fist while raising it. [Come one you coward... face it... you want her to think that you are a good for nothing?] "Roll listen!!!"  
  
"I'm listening." Said Roll a little surprise and a small smile. Then the wind started to blow moving her hair, which makes a reaction to Forte, he blushes complete red while smoke start to come out his armor, then he fast starts making holes on the wall while speaking nervously.  
  
"I just... I want ... I mean.. I ah I uhm AAAH I CANTSAYITICANSAYITICANSAYITICAN'T!!!!" start screaming Forte while messing his head and Roll screaming in shock. Forte ran away leaving only smoke. "FORTE!!!"  
  
Change scene, it start on top of a house, Sammy and May-Lin chatting.  
  
"Water proof chip?" ask the robot boy to the neko-girl. "Yes, you put chip, it makes a shield that no water can touch no, get wet and you don't change. But May-Lin lost it at the public bath house."  
  
"You don't change uh? That's Forte's little secret." said Sammy, then May- Lin takes out a small bow and energy arrow. "May-Lin do what ever can to get it back."  
  
"Woah woah woah, what the hell are ya' gonna do? You aren't going to shoot him aren't you?" said the boy moving his hand sin defense. "I shoot with this." The girl takes out a letter."  
  
The scene changes to another, where Forte is sitting al alone in a window in Willy's castle thinking about what just happened to him. Then suddenly he hears something and with reflect, catch an energy arrow with a note on it. He opens the note and starts reading.  
  
"Meet you at Water Fun House... P.S. make sure to bring soap chip, Roll." And takes out two tickets. "This... this is a letter for my beloved Roll!! She is asking me on a date!! Oh! Is good to be alive... OOOHHH ROLL- CHAAAAAAN!!!!"  
  
Willy jumps from his sit from the scream. "What the hell!? FORTE SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO GET MY 70 AFRO HAIR CUT!!! Ok Cutman, you may continue." Said the mad scientist. And the robot masters answers, "Yes sir."  
  
The scene re-opens with Forte, inside a pool.  
  
"Mmmm.. this is strange, according to the letter, Roll asked me to meet her at the boy side. Roll isn't like that. Oh yes!! Let me see the guide of good date spots!" He takes from a bucket a book and starts reading it.  
  
But suddenly a foot came out knocking with an eep out Forte. A girl in a pink bathing suit, her tide in a bandana complete, but it seems is red (May- Lin) appears in front of him.  
  
"Do no fear, Cutepid Twins are here!" Said the girl. "T-Twins!?" Answered Forte. Then he felt something and look back to see another girl (female- Sammy), red hair, in a very tight pants and a dogi, with a bandana holding her hair. She spoke, "She is Cute I'm pid, do you want us to wash your back?"  
  
Next scene, we see both girls helping Forte while Sammy-chan scrubs his back. Then she sees a case, [Oh here is it!!!] Sammy-chan grabs a bucket and whack Forte with it taking the soap chip. "HA HA HA, SEE YA LATER ALIGATOR!!!!"  
  
"Not so fast crocodile!!!" Says may-Lin as the same time throws some soaps to Sammy-chan's feet. She slips and falls. Then both girls start in a fight to get the chip.  
  
"Oh come one May-Lin I just want to use it for a bit that's all!!" Sammy- chan complains.  
  
"Noh nah ah!!!" May-Lin answers.  
  
But then both miss their step and falls to the cold pool. Then when they rose, May-Lyn was in her cat form, "Uh? May-Lin!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Sammy- chan starts running around like a maniac.  
  
The soap chip arrives to Forte's side; he heard the conversation while waking up. He starts to move slowly taking the chip. "Water proof chip...?" Then he rose to his feet.  
  
"NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT DOES THIS CHIP I'LL NEVER LET GO OF IT!!! HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Meanwhile in other place, Roll and some of her friends are in a pool.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Roll?" said one of her friends. "Oh come one, no one is here, as long is it fun, is ok!" She answers, but then they start hearing screams.  
  
" CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!!!!" Sammy-chan appears running like a maniac and jumps to the pool, which it seems that was hot water and they turn to normal. Roll saw this, and specially the way May-Lin was and frown. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!?" She throws a bucket at Sammy hitting him.  
  
"Uh? Roll!! I uh I..."  
  
Later, Forte was scrubbing himself when suddenly he was smacked by a statue. Sammy in male form grabs a capsule and start running. "Hahahaha!! I got ya mate!!!"  
  
Then later he was in a corner and scrubbing himself with it. [As long as I have this I can't turn into a girl, now I'm free of Willy's madness!!] Then he fill with cold water a bucket and splash himself.  
  
Something was wrong, he turned to a girl. "What the!!!?"  
  
"Ha ha ha Sammy, as I would let you run with the original!" Said Forte behind Sammy.  
  
Sammy-chan eeped, and turn around while many male eyes start watching her. "Why you!!!!!"  
  
Then Suddenly another arrow was thrown to Forte, he caught it and read it, and run away disappearing while saying "ROLL ASKED ME ON A DATE!!!"  
  
"Sammy!!" said a voice. "May-Lin!!" Sammy turns to the girl. "Sammy, if Forte gets what he wants, he gives us chip." "I just hope so..."  
  
Later, Roll was sitting in a pile while reading a note. "Meet me at out of water falls, is ok?" she read. "Meet? But, who?"  
  
"Roll!!" Forte arrive, and Roll turns around, then forte walks to her in semi pauses. "He.. llo.. R.. o.. ll.." Then he change to sides and starts playing with his fingers while blushing. "Thanks for inviting me on a date Roll."  
  
[Invite him on a date!? Wait a sec...] She reads the not again. 'Meet me at out of water falls, is ok? is ok? Is ok?' She frowns and squishes the note. [ahaa! Now what May-Lin is up to?]  
  
Suddenly a squirt bot appears form nowhere making both teenagers robot enter in confusion. Then it jump and shoot a black ink on Forte's face. Then suddenly Sammy-chan and May-Lin in their disguise, appears form nowhere holding Forte.  
  
"I'm Cute she is pid, Cutepid twins!!!" said May-Lin. They threw Forte to a fountain. "Oh good take that nasty ink off your face!" Sammy-chan said.  
  
"Damn!! All right I use my special chip!!!" WAMB suddenly Forte was knock out. "SUCKER!!!!" yields Sammy and tries to grab it. "IS MINE!!" "NO MINE!!!"  
  
"Sammy!! May-Lin!! What are you two up to!!!??" yield Roll. [So they were you two!!] Thought forte. Both girls jumped backwards discovering themselves.  
  
"So, you saw through our disguise! Big deal!" said Sammy.  
  
"Sammy!! You're such a death maaan!!!" Forte yeld and dash toward Sammy, but a pair of beautiful green eyes stop his tracks.  
  
Then the 'voice of Roll spoke. "What's the matter Forte-kun? You don't want to kiss me?"  
  
Forte stop in shock, what the camera goes backwards and we can see May-Lin at Roll's back, who as in front of Forte, and mimic her voice to fool Forte. Roll glare at May-Lin by it while Forte blush and play with his fingers.  
  
"of of of course I want to kiss you!" He closed his eyes and tried to kiss her, and then Sammy appears slamming a statue in Forte's head. "HE FELL FOR IT!!!"  
  
"How dare you do something like this and USE MY VOCIE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!" Roll got pissed off and Kicked May-Lin toward space.  
  
"Where you hide that stupid chip you moron!!!" Sammy search Forte's KO body for the chip but then he was pushed suddenly away by Roll. "Forte-kun!! Forte-Kun! Are you ok!?"  
  
"What's the big idea!?" protested Sammy. "How could you Sammy, I thought that maybe May-Lin coulddo something like this, but you?" Roll said.  
  
"Wait, is nothing like that!" Sammy protest, then May-Lin appears with a megaphone in Roll's ear while the blond girl put a distortional eyes by the loud it sound when she said "IS EXCACLY LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
"Sammy... you disappointed me!" she said. "No wait!!!" WAMB a mallet hit Sammy's head by the hand of Roll. "I don't want to hear more." then she grabbed Forte and start pulling him. "While you and May-Lin are after no good, Forte and I will have our date!"  
  
After that, some time later. Forte woke up in a jump. He start looking around and he saw that was in a restaurant with Roll.  
  
"Hello Forte-kun." She said with a smile while Forte keeps looking around.  
  
[Uh? I'm here, Roll is here.] "This could be a date right?"  
  
"Erm.. eh yeah!" she answer with sweat drop.  
  
"YEEEESS!!! Ok ok ok... that why the guide is here for." He starts searching for something. "Hey I know, let's go to see a movie!"  
  
"Errm ok! hehehehe" she sweat drops again.  
  
The scene changes inside a hunted house. "Errm.. is kind of a hunted house, don't you think?" She asked him.  
  
Forte looked around in confused. "uh ah uh? Where is the popcorn!?" And they start walking.  
  
In another side; Sammy-male and May-Lin spies them.  
  
"Sheesh Roll, you couldn't choose a place a little bit darker?" Said Sammy sarcastically.  
  
"Sometimes dark is good!" May-Lin answers.  
  
Forte and Roll were walking inside the hunted house. Then suddenly a door with a skeleton opens in front of Roll, she screams by it and was suck into the door.  
  
"Uh? Roll!? Where are you Roll!!!?" Forte keep walking but suddenly he stops when May-Lin appeared from behind searching with her hands for the chip.  
  
"Glup... eh... Roll?" He said softy in shock and blush.  
  
[Where hide chip, stupid?] May-Lin thinks while searching.  
  
Meanwhile, back to Roll she was with Sammy who was the one that pulled her to a janitor room.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Ask the blond girl a bit mad.  
  
"Well excuuuse me for ruining you and Forte's fun. Here, I have a good reason why I want the chip, but I bet you won't believe me."  
  
Back to Forte and May-Lin, he was still stunned while May-Lin still searching.  
  
[Here I am, feeling Roll's signals and I'm here like an idiot doing nothing!] "OOOOHHH ROOOLL!!!" He jumps arms wide open to hug his 'Roll'. May-Lin jumps back and takes out a huge Barney Doll, which Forte hugs hard and don't let go. "Oh here is she again taking the advantage."  
  
Back with Sammy and Roll.  
  
"So that's why you want me to take Forte on a date! So that you can get your hands on that stupid chip!!!" said the blond girl rising her tone.  
  
"Uh? Yeah... didn't I already say that?" Answers Sammy.  
  
"In that case" KAWAMB!! Roll ripped the door and slams it on top of Sammy. "DON'T FOLLOW US!!"  
  
The scene changes with Roll pulling a Forte who was hugging a Barney doll. "Well Forte, shall we?"  
  
"Oh ok" said the Willy's creation.  
  
"Oh Come on Roll!! Can't you just leave Forte behind!!!!???" Sammy said under the door.  
  
Later outside, Forte and Roll were under a tree. Then Forte spoke.  
  
"Oh Roll, I'm so happy... I thought I wasn't a man when you started to show me the signals..." while the blond girl just thought [Uh!? Signals?]  
  
"No Wait Forte just..." she was interrupted.  
  
"No, don't speak, don't speak my dear, aloud me to carry you." Forte said then he grabs Roll and a way 'just married' does. "woah!!" said Roll stunned, while Sammy and May-Lin came closing in running.  
  
"HEEEY LEAVER HER ALONE!!" Said Sammy.  
  
"Look look, now they couple for sure!!" Said May-Lin.  
  
"uh? ggrr why that stinky little!!!" Sammy accelerates his movements.  
  
"Why are you so angry Sammy? If you want the chip so bad... you can take it!" Forte kicked the hair, and the chip went out his boot armor flying toward Sammy who was running at them.  
  
But since he was coming fast, the chip went through Sammy's mouth swallowing it, and he started to choke.  
  
"With that ship you can get many more girls, so you don't mind I'm taking Roll with me!!" said Forte in victory, "No wait, you don't understand!" try to defend herself Roll. "HAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughs Forte as he jumps away.  
  
Sammy was trying to spit the chip he just swallowed. "HAY-YA YOU SWALLOW CHIP!!!" said May-Lin, she knees and starts hitting Sammy's back "Come one, spit out chip spit out."  
  
In other side, Forte jumps some times before arriving on top of wood pillars. He let stand her there. "Forte wait, I can explain!" she tried to say.  
  
"Oh Roll!! At last you can be my girl!!!" Forte said in joy as he open his arms wide open to hug her, but missed since she dodged. Forte hug a pillar and crushed it.  
  
[Eh... he is kind of a passionate guy...] Thought Roll while she sweat drops.  
  
"What is it Roll? Come please!!" He said while jumping again, but crash into her and both start falling into the cliff toward the water. Roll screaming and holding her skirt while Forte laughing. But then someone kicked Forte's face sending him to the water while saving Roll. Sammy lands on dry ground holding Roll in his shoulders.  
  
"What an idiot... how could he fall for a useless chick like you?" Sammy said and was kneed in the head. Roll jumps freeing herself and lands in front of him.  
  
"Oh yeah!? Then tell me who's fault is that Forte think that he and I have some kind of future together!?"  
  
"ROOOOOLLL!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Forte came out of the water and he uppers Sammy sending him to the atmosphere.  
  
"Roll, why are you running away? I thought in the cave...." ask Forte still on water. "I... I don't know what you are talking about!!" she said and starts running.  
  
Roll starts running jumping on each pillar while Forte come in pursuit braking each one that cross his path. Roll screams in each jump while Forte says "Why are you running!!? please I want to be with you!!!"  
  
The Roll jumps out getting out of range of Forte's while running. Then Sammy jumps to her side.  
  
"Check him out!! For a guy who never was in love before, he sure is funny!" Sammy said while running with Roll.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Sammy, he'll just crush me to death!!!!" she protested sarcastically. Sammy then made a look of thinking.  
  
In the other side, Forte came running in front of an artificial water fall looking around for Roll. "Roll!! Where are you!?!? Roll!!!"  
  
He arrives in front of the water fall. "Why!? Why you did this!? TELL ME WHY!!!" He punches the water fall where a girl screams in 'fear' and we can see a girl hiding behind the water fall.  
  
"Forte! Please be gentle with me... I'm scared..." said the girl. Forte make a soft look on his face. "Roll... you... you always was so kind and gentle to me... so happy and lovely..." he moves his hand shyly and grabs hers. Then he pulls her out from the water fall and hugs her... yeah it was Roll's clothes alright, but the problem is... it was red hair girl no blond. Then he thought, [Now... let me embrace you... as a man...] he thought while a tear came out his eye.  
  
In another place, Roll was sited in the side of a fountain wearing Sammy's armor while she had a 'why me' face on her. Her two female friends arrive to her and seen her like that one of them decide to speak.  
  
"What are you doing wearing Sammy's armor Roll?" one of them ask. "Not... much..." the blond girl answers.  
  
Back to Forte, the one who Forte was hugging was female Sammy, but he was hugging too hard that was crushing her, Sammy-chan spit out the chip to the air while a sound of broken bone was heard. Forte heard this and glance at her. "Roll!?" Then he eep realizing who she was and got stunned while Sammy- chan smiles at him sheepishly.  
  
"Was it good to you too thee he." The chip lands on her head. "Oh!? Water proof chip!! Ha ha!!" she grabs it giggling and run away, but stop when he heard Forte's growl.  
  
"Grrr... Saaaammyyyy!!!" then he dash to Sammy; fist rise turned it to the F-Buster and charge. "YOU'RE A DEATH MAN!!!! WHOAAAHG!!!" suddenly Forte was cover by bubbles and disappeared. Then form the bubbles a little purple robot dog (mini Gospel) appeared.  
  
"What do you know..." Sammy-chan said looking at the soap. "Looks like you are so proof and not so proof after all."  
  
Later, Sammy-chan (still wearing Roll's clothes), May-Lin, Roll (still wearing Sammy's armor) and Forte-dog (in Roll's lap and hugged by her while he was happy) were united. Roll was sited on the same fountain; Sammy-chan was at her side while May-Lin was sited on the ground looking at the chip with an angry face.  
  
"Last time May-Lin trust Acme products..." May-Lin said disappointed. Sammy- chan raises her index finger and spoke "Well you know what they say... 'You'll get what you pay for... and nooot!' "  
  
"But I still wonder where Forte went... poor guy." Said Roll, Forte-dog heard this and smile happily. "But after seeing his feelings like that, I feel sorry for who ever ends up been Forte's girlfriend." Forte-dog heard this and face-fault with tears in his eyes crying.  
  
"Good I sacrificed myself and saved you... uh... Roll?" comment Sammy-chan. Then the screen fades black.  
  
The End... for now... 


End file.
